Caza en el laboratorio
by sandra-sms
Summary: Ese iba a ser su mayor reto:descubrir sus secretos y seducirlo para después hacerlo suyo. Pero lo que empezo siendo un juego, acabo convirtiendose en su obsesión Slash LMSS
1. De Caza

**Notas:** Hola, este fic pertenece a mi historia HP y el ladron de Almas, pero no hace falta haber leido el otro para leer este. Aquí se cuenta un poco como comenzo la relacion de Severus y Lucius. Tener piedad de mi, es la primera vez que escribo uno de este estilo. Espero que os guste. Esta dedicada a Keira.

****

**Caza en el laboratorio**

Un joven rubio bajo las escaleras que llevaban a las frías mazmorras de su mansión. Estaba a oscuras completamente, pero no necesitaba ninguna luz para encontrar el lugar que buscaba. Al tocar la puerta, un letrero se ilumino mostrando la palabra laboratorio. Ese era su destino. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entró. Dentro se encontraba un chico moreno.

El chico removía la poción concentrado en su tarea. Los ojos negros fijos en los cambios que se producían dentro del caldero y, en algunos momentos, paraba para apuntar algo en un pergamino. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola y, de vez en cuando, se apartaba un mechón molesto que le caía sobre los ojos impidiendo una buena visión. Vestía con unos pantalones tejanos viejos y apretados y el torso lo llevaba al descubierto. La camiseta estaba tirada sobre una mesa arrugada en un montoncito negro. No tenía una figura muy musculosa, más bien era delgado y delicado, pero allí estaba su encanto.

Lucius se quedó embobado mirando los movimientos tan elegantes y precisos que hacía. Su rostro mostraba una paz que pocas veces se podía ver en él. Observó como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su pálida piel. ¡Cuantas veces había soñado con poseer ese magnifico cuerpo!

El moreno hacía rato que había notado que el otro joven había entrado, pero no quiso decir nada. Conocía muy bien a ese chico que era dos años mayor que él. No había tenido muchas conversaciones con él, pero había escuchado muchos rumores sobre sus conquistas. Su fama le predecía. La verdad, no le extrañaba. Simplemente era perfecto, un demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel. Eso era él. Cualquiera desearía que el rubio lo mirase como ahora le estaba mirando a él, porque podía sentir su típica mirada lujuriosa sobre su cuerpo, pero Severus no iba a ser el juguete de un niño rico al que siempre le daban lo que quería.

Lucius cerró la puerta y se adentro en el laboratorio. Cogió una silla y se sentó en un lugar donde podía observar todos los detalles del moreno. Su pelo, sus ojos, su boca, sus brazos, sus manos... al principio, cuando el chico entró en Hogwarts no le llamó mucho la atención, pero en sus últimos años, las cosas habían cambiado.

Cuando Lucius llegó a séptimo, tuvo que buscar nuevas víctimas que no hubiera probado ya. Entonces fue cuando fijó toda su atención en aquel chico solitario que siempre estaba leyendo en la sala común. Había crecido hasta convertirse en todo un hombre. Sus ojos negros se habían vuelto fríos y siempre iban acompañados de un brillo de malicia y de una sonrisa letal. Sus respuestas eran mordaces y despiadadas. Sabía dar en el punto débil de cada persona sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. El tono de voz era fino pero a la vez tenía un deje de desprecio y de arrogancia. Su magia era superior a la de muchos alumnos más mayores y no dudaba en demostrar su eficacia. Nunca perdía el control, exceptuando cuando el cuarteto de Gryffindor estaba en medio. No permitía que nadie se le acercara.

Era frío y estremecedor, enigmático y peligros. Eso fue lo que hizo que el rubio aristócrata lo eligiera como su nueva presa. Iba a ser su mayor reto. Descubrir los misterios que escondía, seducirlo, poseerlo y, luego, ya se vería. Ese era el plan. Pero de eso hacía tres años y todavía no había alcanzado su propósito. Y lo que empezó como un reto, un simple juego, terminó transformándose en su mayor obsesión.

Ya he terminado la poción. Dígale al Sr. Malfoy que mi padre lamenta no haber podido venir él mismo a hacer el trabajo.- dijo en un tono respetuoso que no sentía.- Si hay algún problema, no duden en avisarnos para que podamos solucionarlo.

No te preocupes. No creo que haya ningún error, siempre fuiste el mejor en pociones. Tu padre le ha enseñado bien.

Gracias. Ahora si puede pagarme. Me están esperando en casa.

Severus esperó a que el rubio le pagara y salió rápido de allí. Le ponía nervioso estar tan cerca del protagonista de sus noches. Sabía muy bien lo que había intentado durante los años anteriores, pero su orgullo no iba a dejar que cayera rendido a sus deseos, aunque él lo anhelara más que nada. Por más que soñara con tener al rubio entre sus brazos, sentir sus besos, sus caricias... ¿como se sentiría? Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, había cosas más importantes. Tenía que encontrar la manera de poder llevar dinero a casa para mantenerse a él, a su padre y a su hermana pequeña.

El joven de ojos grises continuaba en la habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Una vez más había tenido una oportunidad, y una vez más, la había dejado escapar. Tenía que conseguir hacerlo suyo costara lo que costara o acabaría por volverse loco. Este juego ya había durado mucho tiempo, era momento de ponerle un final adecuado a él.

''Si hay algún problema, no duden en avisarnos para que podamos solucionarlo. ''

Lucius miró la poción con malicia. Había encontrado la forma de volverlo a ver. Y esta vez, seguro que no fallaría.

Severus, hijo.- llamó un hombre mayor.- he recibido una queja del sr. Malfoy, ha habido un problema con la poción.

Pero si yo revise que todo estuviera bien antes de irme.

Me da igual. Mañana volverás, les devolverá el dinero que te han dado y la repetirás. Y más te vale que esta vez no haya ningún error. No hagas que por tu culpa, el prestigio que nos hemos ganado con tanto esfuerzo los Snape, se pierda de la noche a la mañana.- añadió con un tono estricto.

Pero... de acuerdo, lo que usted mande, padre.-contesto resignado.- no le defraudare.

Severus salió del dormitorio y se fue al salón. Allí se dejo caer pesadamente sobre un sillón. Estaba seguro que no se había equivocado en ninguno de los pasos, recordó cada uno, pero todo le garcía correcto.

¿Qué te pasa hermanito?- le preguntó una niña de unos nueve años con un largo pelo rizado y unos ojos ten negros como los suyos.

No me pasa nada, Rebeca, no te preocupes por mí.- le dijo dulcemente.

Y ¿por que estás ten triste, Sev?- continuó haciendo un puchero.

Ven aquí, ¿quieres que te lea un cuento?

Siiiiiiiii.-respondió dando saltos de alegría.- ¡Un cuento! ¡Un cuento!

Ves a buscar uno.

¿El del dragón y el príncipe?

Si quieres el del príncipe y el dragón, entonces que sea ese. Corre.

La niña se fue contenta a buscar el libro. Severus se quedó pensando en como iba a poder resolver todos sus problemas. Ya casi no tenían dinero ni para comer. Desde que su padre no podía trabajar habían perdido muchos clientes. Por suerte aún les quedaban los Malfoy.

Malfoy, pondría la mano al fuego de que ha sido cosa suya. Si era como pensaba, se las iba a pagar.

Ya estoy aquí. Toma el cuento.

Dame.- Severus abrió el libro y empezaron a moverse los dibujitos mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.- Había una vez, un pequeño príncipe que...

Severus.- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa.- cuanto tiempo.

Demasiado poco para mi gusto.- contestó cortante.- si no hay ningún inconveniente me gustaría quedarme solo. Necesito concentración si quiero que quede bien esta vez.

¿Acaso te soy una distracción?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente.

Yo más bien lo llamaría un estorbo.- le dijo en un susurro en el oído que envió un escalofrío al cuerpo del rubio. Y apartándose de golpe añadió.- Ahora, si me permites...

Lucius salió al corredor dando un portazo. Nunca nadie se le había resistido tanto, pero no iba a rendirse. Eso jamás. Él era un Malfoy. Además, había notado como se ponía nervioso cuando se acercaba. Pronto iba a caer. Solo hacía falta un poco más de presión y listos, sería suyo.

Una vez solo, Severus se acercó a la mesa de trabajo donde estaba la poción. Tenía un color grisáceo cuando tendría que ser azul cielo. El día anterior la había dejado de ese color. No entendía que había pasado. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que no se trataba de un error suyo. La observó detenidamente, detalle a detalle. Entonces notó que algo en el olor no estaba bien. ''Sangre de dragón'' ya no tenía duda alguna de lo que había pasado.

Pasadas varias horas, Lucius volvió a entrar por la puerta. Se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba una túnica blanca medió desabrochada con os bordes dorados. No dejaba nada a la imaginación. Lucius le dirigió una sonrisa inocente. Severus rió para sus adentros. ''Así que intentando provocarme, ¿eh? ''

¿Ya has terminado la poción?

Sí, solo quedan unos minutos. Lamento lo de la otra poción. No se como fue a parar sangre de dragón a la poción.- Severus le tendió una pequeña bolsa con el dinero.

No hace falta que me lo devuelvas. Tú lo necesitas más que yo. Además, para que vamos a engañarnos. Sabes que fui yo quien le puso la sangre.

No se lo que quiere de mí, Malfoy, pero deje hacerme perder el tiempo.

¿No sabes que es lo que quiero de ti? ¿De verdad? Creo que esta muy claro.

Olvídate de mí. No pienso darte lo que quieres.

no voy a olvidarte hasta que haya cogido lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti. Me gustas mucho. ¿sabes como me excita cuando me miras así?

Me voy, que tengas un buen día.

No te resistas tanto. Se que lo deseas tanto como lo hago yo.- dijo parándose ante la puerta para que no pasara.

Déjame.

No, no te irás. Esta vez voy a cumplir mis deseos.- con cada palabra se iba acercándose más a él hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros.- dime que me deseas.

Nunca.

¿Vas a decirme que no te gusta esto? ¿que no quieres probar nada más?- le susurro para luego empezar a dejar besos sueltos sobre su cuello.

Lucius atrajo el cuerpo del moreno hacía el para que no intentase escapar y lo beso con fuerza. Severus intentó resistirse pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer a su mente y, en vez de apartarse como era su intención, lo rodeo con sus brazos y profundizo el beso. El rubio, sin apartarse, rompió el beso y le miró a los ojos. Todo lo que vio fue pasión y deseo. Sonrió satisfecho. Levantó la mano y con suavidad le acarició el rostro, como queriéndose asegurar que no era fruto de su imaginación.

Acercó sus labios al cuello del moreno y empezó a trazar un camino de besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. Continuando con su labor, Lucius empezó a desvestir al moreno lentamente. Cuando no quedaba ninguna prenda en su cuerpo, con una sonrisa notó como su entrepierna empezaba a tomar vida igual que la suya propia. Restregó su cuerpo con el suyo rozando sus erecciones haciéndole gemir.

Severus al principió no reacciono. Estaba pensando que no debería estar allí, con él. Pero no tardo mucho en recuperarse y dejarse llevar por la excitación. Con manos seguras, empezó a imitar al rubio desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su túnica, hasta que esta cayó al suelo. Ahora solo quedaban los calzoncillos.

Se arrodilló ante el rubio y, sin dejar de mirar la excitación que luchaba por librarse de la tele, empezó a acariciar el contorno de sus mulos. Lucius no dejaba de gemir. Severus le quitó la última prenda y sin dejar de acariciar toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, comenzó a delinear la excitación que tenía enfrente con la lengua. Luego la tomo completamente con su boca. Una y otra vez. Lucius movía sus caderas frenéticamente para que se introdujese más. Pero al rato no pudo más y explotó en la boca del moreno tragando todo el jugo.

Lucius se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura y unió sus labios con los de él. Primero fue un simple roce, pero pronto sus lenguas se introdujeron en la boca contraria enredándose juguetonamente.

Lucius tumbó al moreno sobre el frío suelo y lo observó con admiración. Se lamió los labios ante aquella visión. Por fin iba a poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo. Se puso de rodillas sobre él y volvió a besarlo con fuerza. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su pecho y sus labios se entretuvieron prestándole atención a los pezones rosados, mordisqueaba, lamía y besaba, primero uno y luego el otro. Lucius sintió como su dureza volvía a crecer y decidió que ya era hora de que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Lucius movió las piernas de Severus y se puso entre ellas de manera que tuviera un buen acceso a su entrada. Con la lengua acarició la zona para luego introducir un dedo. Severus gimió y se retorció bajo su toque. Pronto fue introduciendo otro dedo más. Cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, los retiró ante un gemido de frustración, y lo besó.

Quieres terminar de una vez.- pidió el moreno, pero su queja fue acallada por un jadeo cuando sintió que lo penetraba enviándole oleadas de placer.

Empezó lentamente, pero cuando noto que ya se había acostumbrado empezó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.  
  
- Si... ¡OH, sí! Lucius.- El rubio al escuchar su nombre sintió como crecía algo dentro de él.- Sigue... más...

-Severus.- consiguió pronunciar entre jadeos. Con una última envestida Lucius se vino dentro del moreno, siendo seguido por Severus que terminó entre los dos cuerpos.

Lucius dejó caer exhausto su peso sobre el de Severus sin soltarlo. Y así se quedaron hasta que el frío del suelo hizo volver a la realidad a Severus. ¿Como había podido llegar a esa situación? ¿Como podía haberse dejado llevar por una fantasía sin parase a pensar que estaba traicionando a su pareja? ¡OH, Andrei! Perdóname por esto. Como odiaba a ese hombre que tenía encima por hacerle disfrutar como no lo había hecho nunca. Pero sobretodo se odiaba a sí mismo. Él era el único culpable. No podía negar que lo que sentía por Andrei no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por el rubio y eso le hacía sentir que lo estaba engañando. Tenía que admitir que era algo más que pasión esa sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, Pero no iba decirlo.

Levanta.- le ordenó al rubio.- debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Pero... – habló Lucius desconcertado.

Ya esta. Te he dado lo que querías ¿no? Hemos pasado un buen rato. Ya puedes dejarme en paz.- diciendo eso, apartó al otro hacía un lado y se levantó. Cogió su ropa y con un hechizo limpiador se vistió.

Y ¿esto que? ¿Se termina así? Es por ese ruso, ¿verdad? ¿También te lo llevas a la cama a él? ¿A él y a cuantos más?- le dijo intentando herirlo

Que tengas un buen día, Malfoy. Esto termina aquí y no metas a Andrei en esto.- Lucius no respondió pero Severus hubiera preferido que hubiera dicho cualquier cosa. No quería marcharse.

Volveremos a vernos, Snape, no lo dudes.- dijo cuando el otro ya había salido de la habitación sin ni siquiera volverse a mirarle.

El rubio empezó a dar vueltas desesperadamente por todo el laboratorio. Eso ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre después de estar con Snape. Nunca nadie lo había dejado. Siempre era él el que lo hacía. '' ¿Es así como se siente la gente cuando les dejo?'' No le gustaba nada esa sensación, se sentía usado, aunque sabía perfectamente que el había iniciado el juego. No estaba seguro de quien había sido al final, la presa y quien el cazador.

En que estoy pensando, yo soy el cazador. Soy Lucius Malfoy, yo cojo lo que quiero y luego lo tiró.- gritó lanzando un pote de poción al suelo, que tras impactar con el suelo se rompió en pequeños pedacitos de cristal y todo el líquido rojo se derramó.

Podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, pero sabía que quería volver a repetirlo, que quería volver a abrazarlo, a sentirlo gimiendo debajo de él. Se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad. No podía sentirse así. No lo amaba, no podía ¿o sí?

Ya basta, Lucius. Claro que no lo amas. Tú no puedes enamorarte. Olvídalo.- sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos pero volvían a atormentarlo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Mejor era dejarlo para otro momento. Primero tenía que ordenar sus ideas. No podía continuar así, no si quería continuar cuerdo. Pero algo no le permitía ver las cosas con claridad. Algo que mirara donde mirara, veía. Una imagen que empezaba a odiar por hacerle depender de ella.

Unos ojos negros, fríos e intensos que cada vez que los miraba, parecía que lo iban a hipnotizar. Unos labios sabrosos que deseaba volver a besar. Una piel pálida y delicada que quería volver a acariciar, una voz fina y áspera que se le antojaba música celestial, unos gemidos que nunca se cansaría de provocar... ¿Podría ser cierto que estuviera enamorándose?

- Déjalo ya. No pienses más en eso. Bórralo de tu memoria. Olvida todo lo que ha pasado.- se recriminó a sí mismo.- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Severus Snape! Yo te... te...- y por primera vez en muchos años, se permitió derramar unas lágrimas.

FIN


	2. Atrapado en la Mansión

Caza en el laboratorio

2ª Parte: Atrapado en la mansión

Pasaron los días y las semanas y no se habían vuelto a ver a solas en todo ese tiempo con excepción de alguna situación formal o en alguna reunión de mortífagos. En ninguna de esas ocasiones, ninguno de los dos se había acercado al otro, bien por orgullo o por remordimientos, pero el hecho es que no se había vuelto a repetir lo de aquella mañana en el laboratorio de la mansión Malfoy.

Severus salió del caserón donde se había celebrado la última reunión. No estaba seguro de si realmente, formar parte de las filas del Señor Oscuro, era su deseo, pero poco importaba lo que el quisiera cuando de ello dependía poder mejorar la calidad de vida de su familia. Le habían prometido mucho dinero a su padre y este había aceptado unirse a ellos, pero a causa de su enfermedad, Snape había tenido que reemplazarlo. La verdad es que le importaba bien poco lo que pudiera pasarle a los muggles, esos seres inferiores que no eran mas que una molestia, y él no sentía ningún tipo de culpabilidad después de hacer sus trabajos. Aunque, quizás, eso era debido a que nunca había presenciado ningún ataque importante y su trabajo, la mayoría de veces, era solo de laboratorio.

A Severus, que siempre había gustado de soledad, le aborrecía estar rodeado de toda aquella gentuza que lo rodeaba. Creía que ninguno de ellos tenía personalidad y que solo sabían obedecer las órdenes de su amo. Él no era propiedad de nadie. Él nunca serviría a nadie.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era cruzarse cada vez que se reunían con aquellos ojos plateados. No podía dejar de mirarlos por más que se resistiera. Eran un imán para él. Unos ojos donde podía ver la misma pasión que escondían los suyos. La escena de sus cuerpos entrelazados se le dibujaba una y otra vez en su mente. Deseaba más que nada que aquello volviera a repetirse, aunque no podía permitírselo. Él no era así. No era de esos que traicionan a la gente que los quiere. ¿Como podía pedirle a Andrei que le fuera fiel si él era el primero en engañarle? ''No puedo hacerlo'', se repetía reiteradamente.

A una distancia prudente, una figura lo seguía sigilosamente. Ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y ya era hora de volver a entrar en acción. Iba a hacerlo suyo costase lo que costase. No iba a dejarlo escapar. Estaba seguro que no iba a encontrar mejor amante que él y un Malfoy siempre quería lo mejor. Ya no se trataba de un simple juego. Iba a seducirlo y hacer que se enamorara de él. Así se aseguraría tenerlo para si y de que siempre regresara a su lado.

-Snape- le llamo el rubio a lo lejos.- Espera un momento, necesito hablar contigo.

Severus se detuvo para ver quien lo llamaba y cuando se iba a marchar, Lucius lo alcanzo corriendo.

-Tampoco hace falta que me hagas correr, podrías esperar un momento.- le comento en tono de reproche.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que ibas a dejarme en paz.- dijo molesto.

-Yo no quede en nada. Pero no es sobre eso de lo que quería hablarte.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme.

-Solo quería ofrecerte un trabajo, pero si no te interesa...

-¿Un trabajo? ¿De que se trata?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-No lo se. Es cosa de mi padre. Me ha pedido que te llevara a casa para hablar con él. Ya te dirá que es lo que quiere.

-¿Ahora? Mi padre debe estar esperándome en casa.

-Seguro que lo entenderá. Mi padre ya se encargara de él. ¿Vamos?- ''Pronto caerá''.

-De acuerdo- contestó resignado. ''Solo vas a trabajar, no pienses en nada más. ''

Un hombre mayor los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con un largo pelo rubio que con la luz daba la sensación de ser dorado, con unos ojos azules y una mirada orgulloso. Era la viva imagen de su hijo.

-Buenos días hijo, Sr. Snape.- les saludo el hombre.

-Padre.- el rubio inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto, gesto que imitó Severus a continuación.

-Lucius, déjanos solos.

-Lo que usted diga padre.- Lucius le echo un último vistazo a Severus y se alejo de ellos molesto.

-Acompáñeme, Snape.- el Sr. Malfoy le dirigió hasta el salón donde recibía las visitas.- Mi familia siempre ha estado muy contenta con vuestros servicios. Su padre debe de estar muy orgulloso de usted, esta haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Gracias, Sr. Malfoy.- contestó un poco cohibido.- Perdone que lo interrumpa, pero podría decirme para que me ha hecho venir.

-El Lord no has pedido que preparemos un ataque, va a ser algo grandioso. Solo hay un problema, necesitamos a alguien de confianza para que prepare una poción y ese alguien es usted.

-¿Y que debo hacer exactamente?

-Es algo muy complicado. Necesitamos que usted cree una con los efectos que nosotros queremos. Le hemos dejado una lista con los efectos y algunos consejos y, además, podrá consultar todos los libros de los que disponemos.

-Pero...

-En el laboratorio encontrará todo lo que pueda necesitar. Me pondré en contacto con su padre para decirle que va a quedarse unos días aquí.

-Pero...

-No se preocupe, esta todo preparado. Mi hijo le ayudara en todo lo que pueda, aunque nunca fue muy bueno en pociones. Debe saber que contar con la confianza del Lord es un gran honor.

-Si, lo se.

-Por cierto, usted es solo otro capricho de mi hijo. Pronto se cansará de usted y se buscara otro con quien jugar. Únicamente se lo digo porque no me gustaría que hubiera ningún escándalo y aún menos en estos momentos. Lucius va a casarse con la hija de una familia muy influyente en la comunidad mágica y no quiero que nadie se interponga.

-No debe preocuparse por eso. Más bien debería decírselo a su hijo.

-Me alegra oír eso. No me gustaría tener que prescindir de usted.

-No va a haber ningún escándalo que de mala imagen a su apellido, no de mi parte. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a ver como ha de ser esa poción.

-¿Esta seguro que podrá hacerlo¿

-Hasta que no lo vea no podré asegurarle nada. Pero crea que haré todo lo posible por que salga.

-No esperaba escuchar lo contrario de un Snape. Supongo que ya conoce el camino.

-Si. No hace falta que nadie me acompañe.

Severus salió de la sala indignado. ¿Quién se creía que era ese hombre? ¿Como se atrevía a amenazarlo? Pero el no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente. Y, encima, le obligaba a quedarse en esa casa. Iba a estar hasta que acabará la poción rodeado de malfoys, de Lucius. Tendría que hacerla rápido sino quería volverse loco.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio en las mazmorras, lo primero que hizo fue leer la lista con las instrucciones y con cada palabra que leía su piel se volvía más blanca. La releyó varias veces para asegurase de que lo que veía era cierto, pero no hubo ningún cambió.

''Esta gente se ha vuelto loca. Con algo así podrían destruir ciudades enteras. No quedaría nadie con vida, ni mujeres, ni niños, ni ancianos... No puedo hacer esto. Pero ¿como desdecirme de esto ahora? Con esta gente no se puede jugar. Dios mío, ¿donde me he metido?''

Severus se sentó en una silla para revisarlo todo. Iba a ser un trabajo difícil. Había decidido que, hasta que encontrara otra solución, iba a crear la poción, pero nunca había visto algo tan complicado y tan peligroso con lo que experimentar. Si algo salía mal, podía hacer estallar la mansión entera con él dentro.

'' ¿Por que siempre tengo que meterme en estos problemas?''

Severus se puso manos a la obra, pero sin mucha prisa. Tenía que ganar todo el tiempo que pudiera. Empezó por probar los efectos que producía combinar diferentes ingredientes, pero, después de varias horas probando, seguía estando en el mismo lugar que al principio.

'' Por lo menos se lo que no debe mezclar nunca '', pensó con ironía.

Al cabo de una horas, cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena, un elfo bajo a buscarlo. Severus lo siguió hasta el comedor. Allí se encontró con los dos Malfoys: padre e hijo. Parecían haber tenido una discusión acalorada por sus semblantes. Lucius no podía esconder el odio que sentía en esos momentos hacía el hombre que lo había ''criado''.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente incómodo para Severus. Sentía la mirada de los dos hombres sobre él y no se atrevía a apartar la mirada de su plato. Se terminó la comida rápido y con la excusa de enviar una carta salió del comedor. Lucius le siguió.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación. Tranquilo, no voy a intentar violarte ni nada.- Severus le miró dudoso.

-No me fiaría mucho de ti.

-Solo hasta la puerta. No creo que quieras perderte y pasarte toda la noche dando vueltas. Si quieres, puedo dejarte mi lechuza para que envíes la carta.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

El camino fue silencioso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada para no incomodar al otro. El rubio se imaginaba como podría ser esa noche si conseguía sus propósitos. Severus, por el contrario, recitaba mentalmente todos los ingredientes de las últimas pociones que había hecho para conseguir frenar el deseo que lo impulsaba a lanzarse sobre el rubio y poseerlo allí mismo.

-Esta es la habitación- le explico Lucius saliendo de su ensoñación.- Ahora te enviaré la lechuza.

-Muchas gracias.

-Podrías agradecérmelo invitándome a pasar.- propuso Lucius con tono inocente.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.- contestó el moreno secamente.

Lucius dio media y vuelta refunfuñando y se fue a su habitación frustrado por su nuevo fracaso. ''A este paso, no voy a lograr nada con él. Hay que cambiar de táctica. ''

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio le envió la lechuza a Severus y se tumbó en la cama a pensar. A pensar en Severus, en su padre, en su futuro matrimonio... Eso último era lo que más le preocupaba. Sabía que debía casarse como indicaba la tradición familiar, pero nada estaba más alejado de sus deseos. Por lo menos la chica era hermosa y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. ''Después de tener un heredero, cada uno por su lado y arreglado. Que no se piense ella que voy a quererle y serle fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe. ''

Lucius se levantó de la cama. Los nervios no le permitían estarse quieto. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana para ver los terrenos que rodeaban la mansión. Le ayudaba a calmarse, todo tan grande y a la vez tranquilo, y todo suyo.

En ese momento llegó una lechuza blanca que reconoció como la suya. Lucius le había pedido que antes de llevar la carta de Severus a su destinatario se la entregara a él y la lechuza había cumplido con su obligación.

-Muy bien, Orenda.- dijo mientras la acariciaba y le sacaba la carta. La abrió y empezó a leer.

_Andrei:_

_Siente no haber podido acudir a nuestra cita, pero me ha surgido un imprevisto de última hora. Estoy atrapado en casa de Malfoy. Podría decirse que me han obligado a quedarme. No nos podremos ver hasta que termine el trabajo para el que me han contratado. Espero que no sea mucho tiempo. No sabes las ganas que tengo ya de salir de aquí y eso que solo llevo unas horas. Todo es tan... tan aristocrático, me siento fuera de lugar. Te he echado de menos estos días, deseo verte pronto._

_S.S._

"Con que deseas verle pronto, ¿eh? Yo me encargare de que no lo desees nunca más. Solo vas a querer estar cerca de mí. "

Lucius volvió a atar el mensaje en la pata de la lechuza y esta salió volando hacia su destino. El rubio la observo hasta que ya estuvo demasiado lejos para distinguirla entre la oscuridad.

Así, con una sonrisa, se volvió a la cama y sin tener tiempo para darle más vueltas al asunto, se quedo dormido.

Continuara...

Notas: Al final me decidí a continuarlo, aunque no me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado. Espero que me den sus opiniones.


	3. El Triangulo

**CAZA EN EL LABORATORIO**

3º Parte: El Triangulo

Severus despertó al colarse entre las cortinas un fino rayo de sol. Esa noche no había podido dormir hasta pasadas las cinco de la madrugada y ahora se sentía muy cansado. Se ducho y se arreglo para bajar a desayunar. Intento animarse un poco pensando en que esa tarde iba a poder salir de ese caserón para comprar ingredientes, pero ni la perspectiva de salir de allí le animaba.

Ya llevaba cuatro días allí y se sentía como en una prisión. Si no fuera por el dinero, ya lo hubiera dejado todo. Pero debía quedarse con los Malfoy. Por lo menos s consolaba recordándose que no había coincidido con Lucius desde el primer día. Aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado encontrarse con él. Había llegado a sentirse tan solo en esos días...

Llego al comedor donde ya le esperaba el desayuno en la mesa. Como cada día, no había nadie. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo. "Que alegre es esta casa", pensó con amargura. Miró el plato que tenía delante y enseguida lo aparto. "A cualquiera se le va el hambre con este ambiente. Si por lo menos tuviera un poco de compañía..."

Se tomo el café con desgana y salió de allí. Se fue a las mazmorras, lugar en el que se sentía más a gusto. Por lo menos allí tenía la cabeza ocupada con su trabajo y se olvidaba de donde estaba. Deseaba terminar lo antes posible la poción para poder volver a su casa y a su vida que, desde que estaba allí, se había congelado. Pero después de largos días de investigación y de experimentación, no había adelantado ni lo más mínimo. Quizás no era el más idóneo para ese trabajo, pero como buen Slytherin que era, su orgullo no le iba a dejar rendirse.

Severus se puso a trabajar y así estuvo durante algunas horas hasta que apareció Lucius por la puerta. Le sorprendió verle con una bandeja en las manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Severus.

-Pensé que tendrías sed y te he traído un poco de refresco.-Lucius dejo sobre una mesa la bandeja y le acercó uno de los vasos.

-No hacía falta que te molestaras. Los elfos ya se encargan de eso.

-Era una excusa para venir. La verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Además, tu a debes estar un poco aburrido de estarte todo el día aquí.

-...-

-Así que descansa un rato y hazme un poco de compañía. Lucius se sentó en una silla y hizo un gesto para que el otro se sentara a su lado.

Severus hizo le decía y se sentó a su lado. Tampoco le iba a pasar nada por estar un rao con él. Los siguientes minutos los pasaron en silencio tomándose sus refrescos. De vez en cuando se dirigían discretas miradas el uno al otro. Finalmente, Lucius rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo va la poción? ¿Has adelantado mucho?

-Sigue más o menos como el primer día.- contestó con voz cansada.

-Que lástima.- Otra vez silencio.

-Y ¿qué habéis hecho estos días? La casa estaba muy vacía.- pregunto Severus incomodo por tanto silencio.

-Mi padre y yo fuimos a visitar a la familia Black.- dijo Lucius con desprecio ante el apellido.- Ya sabes, la de Bellatrix y Narcisa. Narcisa iba a tu cuso, ¿verdad?

-Sí.- contestó secamente. Nunca le había caído bien esa chica y cuando escuchó que había estado con ella, sintió una especie de rabia.- Así que es ella, ¿no? Tu prometida, quiero decir.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Todavía no se ha hecho público. "Parece que esta celoso, eso es bueno para mi plan."

-Me lo contó tu padre. Me dijo que no hiciera nada contigo que pusiera en peligro tu futuro matrimonio. No me dijo con quien, pero no era difícil de imaginar.

-¿Te amenazó?

-Algo así.

-Y tú, ¿qué le dijiste?

-La verdad. Que no se preocupara. No esta en mi mente hacer nada contigo i, aun menos, que ponga en peligro tu matrimonio.- Lucius se sintió herido como pocas veces. Hacia un momento le había parecido que estaba interesado en él, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

-Lo odio.

-¿A quien?

-A mi padre. Siempre está metiéndose en mis cosas. Si piensa que puede hacer conmigo lo que le de la gana lo lleva muy claro. Ya estoy harto de él. Algún día se va a arrepentir de como me trata.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Todavía no lo se, pero voy a vengarme. Juro que lo haré.

-No lo entiendo. Si tanto te molesta hacer lo que tu padre quiere, ¿por qué lo haces siempre?

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- dijo Lucius horrorizado.- ¿Y que me desherede o algo peor? Nunca. No voy a perderlo todo. Me casare con ella y tendré un heredero digno del apellido Malfoy. Esa será la última voluntad de mi padre que cumpla. Cuando tenga el mismo reconocimiento que él, ya no lo necesitare más y, entonces....

-Lo mataras- dijo Severus seguro de las intenciones de Lucius.- Lo quieras o no, él es tu padre. No puedes hacerlo.

-Mi padre.- susurro el rubio.- Él solo hecho de que sea mi padre no va a evitar que lo mate. Él me mataría a mí, su hijo, si le fuera conveniente. ¿Por qué no hacer yo lo mismo? Para mi, un padre solo es el que desde que eres pequeño te obliga a hacer lo que el quiere, no hay ningún sentimiento en ello que me impida hacerle daño. Además, ya te he dicho que no se que voy a hacer. Aunque no es una mala idea.

-Estás loco.

-Puede. Pero ahora nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Qué quiere decir nos vamos?

-Pues eso, nos vamos a comer fuera. Ya que después tenemos que ir a comprar, he pensado que podríamos aprovechar mejor el día. ¿Te parece mal?

-¿Mal? No. Estoy deseando salir de aquí, aunque solo sea por un rato.- dijo el moreno más animado.- Cuando quieras...

Al cabo de media hora ya estaban sentados en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante. Hablaron de cosas banales que sabían no iba a molestar al otro. Recordaron sus años en Hogwarts, sus compañeros, sus rivales... El tiempo paso volando cuenta y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban terminándose los postres.

-¿Recuerdas aquella ves que McGonagall se...- Lucius no pudo terminar la pregunta porque una voz detrás de Severus les interrumpió. La última persona que el rubio hubiera deseado encontrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Severus?- preguntó el chico acabado de llegar con un tono enfadado. El chico era alto y fuerte, de piel morena ojos azul turquesa. El cabello lo llevaba rizado sobre los hombros y era de un color cobrizo. Hablaba con un acento extraño - Creí que estabas trabajando.

-Hemos venido a comer aprovechando que teníamos que venir a comprar ingredientes.- contesto Lucius lanzándole una mirada cargada de maldad al chico el cual le respondió con otra igual.

-¿Podemos hablar, Severus?- pregunto secamente.

-Si, claro.- contestó enviándole una mirada significante a Lucius. Lucius entendió lo que quería decir y se despidió alegando que tenía cosas que hacer.

"Maldito ruso. Severus va a ser solo mío. Ya puede empezar a hacerse a la idea de que voy a conseguir ganarle."

-¿Se puede saber que hacías con ese?- preguntó enojado el ruso.

-Andrei, por favor. Deja de gritar. No hagas un escándalo por esto.- intentó calmarlo el moreno.- no tienes que estar celoso.

-Os lo estabais pasando muy bien cuando llegue.

-Por dios, déjalo ya. Solo hablábamos. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y lo único que se te ocurre es montarme una escena de celos. A mi se me ocurren cosas mejores.- dijo insinuante.

-No quiero que te acerques a él. No me fío. He visto las miradas que te lanza y te puedo asegurar que lo último que quiere es hablar.

-¿No quieres hablar de otra cosa? ¿Qué has hecho estos días?

-Severus Snape, no me cambies de tema. Se perfectamente lo que he visto y tu tenias la misma mirada que él.

-Andrei...

-Prométeme que puedo confiar en ti.- pidió Andrei.

-Yo...- Severus recordó aquel día en que dejo que Lucius lo hiciera suyo en el suelo de las mazmorras. No podía mentirle, pero la verdad le haría más daño. "¿Qué debo hacer?"; se preguntaba.

-Severus, prométemelo.- le suplico temiendo que le ocultaba algo.- ¿Qué me escondes?

-No puedes confiar en mí.- dijo sintiéndose la persona más miserable del mundo.

-¿Qué... que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó con miedo. Esperaba que la respuestas no fuera la que el creía. – Te has acostado con él.- añadió seguro.

-Una vez, solo una. Te lo prometo. De eso ya hace bastantes semanas.- Severus vio como se humedecían los ojos del otro.

-¿Cuando ibas a decírmelo?

-No sabía como hacerlo. No quería hacerte daño.

-Y ¿Qué crees que me estas haciendo ahora? Yo confié en ti.

-Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿Es qué no soy suficiente para ti?

-No digas eso. Es solo que no pude evitarlo. Te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad no volverá a pasar. No sabes como me arrepiento de aquello. Entiéndelo, durante los años en Hogwarts Lucius era el objeto de deseo para todos.

-No sigas. No quiero seguir escuchándote.

-Andrei, solo te pido una última oportunidad.

-Dame tiempo Severus. Ahora no se lo que siento. Será mejor que me marche.

-Piénsatelo.- dijo Severus al aire. Andrei ya había desaparecido.

Lucius había estado pendiente de todo lo que había pasado dentro. Los hechizos espía eran muy útiles para estas ocasiones. Vio como el ruso salía cabizbajo y lo espero en la entrada. El chico al notar su presencia se paro en frente de él.

-No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya.- dijo el ruso fríamente.- él se arrepiente de lo que pasó aquel día. No tienes nada que hacer con él. Déjanos en paz. Ves con tus juegos a molestar a otro.

-Para mí es mucho más que un juego. Puede que se arrepienta de haberte engañado, pero estoy seguro que lo que más desea es repetirlo. No pienso rendirme. Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere y él no va a ser la excepción.

-No estés tan seguro de ello. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que solo tenga ojos para mí. No voy a permitir que me lo robes.

-Muy bien pues, que gane el mejor. Y, ese, seré yo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Ya puedes aprovechar el tiempo con él. Tenéis los días contados.

En ese momento los dos callaron. Severus estaba saliendo del Caldero Chorreante. Andrei sin siquiera mirar a Lucius, se marcho.

-¿Ya has terminado de hablar con él?- pregunto el rubio haciendo ver que no sabía nada.

-Si. ¿Vamos a comprar?- dijo encaminándose en dirección a la tienda

-Vamos.- Lucius sonrió. Las cosas iban mejor de lo planeado.

Continuara....


	4. Deseo

**CAZA EN EL LABORATORIO**

_**4º Parte: Deseo**_

.-Parecía enfadado tu noviete cuando salió. ¿Ya les has hecho enfadar?.- preguntó divertido el rubio cuando regresaron a la mansión.- ¿Habéis roto?

.-No hables. Todo es culpa tuya. Ya sabía yo que me ibas a dar problemas.- lo acusó intentando subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación e intentar olvidar lo sucedido aquella tarde, pero el rubio lo retuvo.

.- ¿Culpa mía? Pobre de mí, ¿que he hecho yo?.- dijo Lucius haciéndose el inocente, cuando por dentro celebraba lo bien que le estaban yendo las cosas.

.-No te hagas el tonto, no va contigo. Ya sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Lo he echado todo a perder gracias a ti. Ahora suéltame el brazo.- exigió haciendo un movimiento brusco para soltarse del agarre.

.-No me des la culpa a mí. Te recuerdo que en ningún momento te forcé a nada y no niegues que te lo disfrutaste tanto como yo y que solo deseas repetirlo. Es algo que no entiendo, si tu y yo queremos repetirlo ¿que nos impide hacerlo?

.-Eres insoportable.

.- ¡OH, no! No lo soy. Más bien diría que soy encantador, magnifico, perfecto... en definitiva soy irresistible. Pudiendo tenerme a mí, ¿para qué lo quieres a él?

.-No voy a responder a eso. ¿Como puedes ser tan vanidoso?

.-Pero si es la verdad. No intentes negar que no te atraigo, porque yo se que si. Además, tú me gustas mucho.- susurro provocativamente la última frase.- Ahora que ya no estas con él, podríamos...

.-Prometí que no haría nada que pudiera poner en peligro tu maravillosa reputación. Recuerda que te vas a casar y no puedes montar ningún escándalo. Alguien podría enterarse.- le respondió Severus de forma irónica.

.-Por Dios, Severus, ¿desde cuando te preocupa esto? Además, a mi no me importaría poner en peligro mi matrimonio y, aún menos, si es por ti.

.-Muy bonito, pero así no vas a conseguir que caiga rendido a tus pies. No soy como las pobres chicas a las que estás acostumbrado a seducir.

.-No lo digo en broma. No quiero casarme y punto. Yo solo quiero divertirme. Nada de compromisos. A mi padre le da igual lo que haga mientras nadie se entere. Y nadie tiene porque enterarse de que ha pasado algo entre tú y yo.

.-No está bien. No puedo.

.-Eso no me sirve. Hasta que no me des una buena razón, no voy a dejarte en paz. Y puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo.

.-¿Una razón? Aquí tienes una, no hemos roto. Solo nos vamos a tomar un tiempo y no pienso estropearlo por ti.

.-Eso no me parece una buena razón. Eres un Slytherin por Dios, no puedes ser tan fiel. Tendrás que buscarte otra.

.-A mi me parece suficiente. Hay más cosas a parte de lo que desea uno mismo. Supongo que tu no puedes entender eso. A ti solo te importas tú mismo.

.-Tú también me importas.- dijo con una sonrisa insinuante.- Además, con esta razón solo me lo pones más fácil. Si os estáis dando un tiempo, disfrútalo. Y no encantaras a nadie con quien disfrutar mas que conmigo.

.-Se supone que es para ganarme su confianza y no lo conseguiré se me vuelvo a acostar contigo.- Lucius hizo como que no le escuchaba y Severus decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Cuando te casaras?

.-Ves como si te intereso. Estás celoso de que me case con Narcisa.

.-No estoy celoso, solo es curiosidad.

.-Curiosidad, ya. Como veo que te importa mucho te lo diré. Me caso el 23 de febrero.

.-Que no me importaba. Pesado.- dijo indignado. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho se quedo parado.- ¿El 23 de febrero? Pero si queda poco más de dos meses.

.-Solo dos meses sin compromisos.- dijo Lucius como si eso fuera toda una tragedia.- Tengo que aprovecharlos.

.-Como si después fueras a tenerlos.

.-No, pero ya no será lo mismo. Tú podrías hacer que estos dos meses fueran...

.-Lucius, no...- Iba a terminar la frase cuando unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos y no pudo resistirse a ellos. Severus agarró la nuca de Lucius con sus manos y lo atrajo más hacía si para profundizar el beso.

.-¿No era que no querías nada más conmigo?.- preguntó el rubio maliciosamente acercándolo más a él.

.-¿Por que no te vienes a mi habitación después de cenar a hacer compañía a este pobre hombre recién abandonado?

.-¿Crees que ese pobre hombre podrá esperar hasta después de cenar?

.-Ahora que lo dices, no, creo que no podrá esperar.

.-¿Ves como soy irresistible? Soltó de golpe Lucius bulón.

.-Mejor cállate antes de que cambie de opinión.- dijo Severus haciendo rodar los ojos.

.-Ya me callo.- contestó obedientemente

.-Mucho mejor.

Abrió los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron las cortinas. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esa no era su habitación, pero más le sorprendió notar un movimiento junto a él. Miró a su derecha y lo primero que vio fue una melena morena y una espalda pálida y fina.

Lucius sonrió mientras enterraba sus dedos en el fino cabello negro y jugueteaba con él. Está vez no se había marchado nada más terminar como la otra vez. Eso era una buena señal. Eso le daba una pequeña esperanza.

Estuvo un rato sin poder dejar de observarlo. No podía dejar de preguntarse que tenía ese hombre para haberlo enloquecido de esa forma. Lo deseaba con toda su alma.

"¿Es esto, quizás, lo que la gente llama amor?", se preguntó. "Lucius, déjalo ya, no sigas por ese camino. ¿Qué me has hecho, Snape? ¡Maldito seas! ¿Qué me has hecho?"

Severus despertó al sentir que alguien jugueteaba con su cabello. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los remordimientos al recordar lo sucedido esa noche, no se lo permitieron. Había vuelto a caer en el juego de Malfoy.

Una y otra vez se recriminaba haberse dejado llevar. Le había prometido a Andrei que no volvería a suceder, pero no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Había roto su promesa. No se podía confiar en él.

"¿A quien pretendo engañar con todo esto?", se regaño a si mismo. "La culpa es mía, no puedo seguir culpando a Lucius. Yo era el primero que deseaba que esto volviera a repetirse. Tengo que terminar con todo esto. No puedo seguir jugando a dos bandas. Pero ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?"

El moreno se dejo llevar por la calidez del cuerpo desnudo que tenía a su lado y se pego más a él. No podía negar que lo deseaba.

.-¿Severus? .- susurró el rubio en la oreja del otro.

.-¿Si?

.-¿Estás despierto?

.-¿A ti qué te parece?.- dijo con ironia.- ¿Qué quieres?

.-Es que tengo hambre y quería saber si ibas a bajar a desayuna conmigo.

.-Yo también tengo hambre. Aunque la mía la puedo saciar aquí en la cama.- dijo Severus con una sonrisa pícara.

.-Veo que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo y quedarme aquí para ayudarte. Creo que vas a necesitarme.

.-Yo también lo creo.

Severus se movió para colocarse encima de su rubio amante y lo beso ferozmente. Sentía como una necesidad desesperada por poder tener a ese cuerpo junto al suyo. Nunca había sentido algo así. No podía separarse de él, no quería hacerlo.

Lucius se abrazó al cuerpo del moreno como si la vida le fuese en ello. Se dejo llevar por las caricias del moreno mientras el se centraba únicamente en sentir lo que su amante le provocaba. Desde luego, Severus Snape era todo un experto en hacer disfrutar a sus amantes. Lucius siempre había creído que la gente exageraba, pero ahora se daba cuenta que se habían quedado cortos. Y eso que no había hecho más que empezar.

Severus volvió a besarlo. Esta vez más despacio, como saboreando cada segundo. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer aquel pecho pálido y delicado y sus labios se entretuvieron brindándole satisfacción a los pezones rosados, mordisqueaba, lamía, besaba y vuelta a empezar. Primero uno, luego el otro. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna y continuó ofreciendo sus atenciones en esa zona.

Lucius se estremecía de placer entre la cama y el cuerpo del moreno. A cada movimiento del rubio, sus erecciones de rozaban mandando oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Severus continuó bajando más hasta que tomo con su boca la erección de su amante. El rubio gemía de placer y cada roce hacía aumentar más la excitación de este hasta un extremo doloroso.

.-Joder, Severus termina ya.- consiguió decir el rubio entre jadeos viendo que ya no iba a aguanta mas.

.-Si no me lo pides bien, no haré nada y yo todavía puedo aguantar un rato más.

.-Por... por favor Se... Severus... hazlo ya.- pidió con dificultad.

.-Eso está mejor. Hoy eres mío, Lucius.

Severus no le hizo suplicar más y se introdujo de golpe en él. Al principio los movimientos eran lentos para que su amante se acostumbrara y fueron convirtiéndose en unos más sensuales produciendo oleadas de placer. Las embestidas continuaron cada vez aumentando más el ritmo.

Finalmente, entre los gemidos de placer y dolor que salían de la garganta del rubio, Severus alcanzó el orgasmo y se vino en el interior del cuerpo del otro. Lucius lo imitó al poco rato.

Lucius lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación, fue meterse bajo la ducha. Necesitaba darse una ducha bien fría. Mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, podía sentir, todavía, las caricias de Severus recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Entonces, empezó a sentir un dolor en su entrepierna. Solo el mero recuerdo ya le hacía volver a excitarse.

Tenía que controlarse. Un Malfoy siempre se había caracterizado por saber controlar sus sentimientos e instintos. Pero con Severus le era imposible. Le hacía sentir cosas que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir y no deseaba controlarse. Solo quería volver a sentirlo una y otra vez.

Salió de la ducha algo mas tranquilo. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedo un rato observando como caía la nieve. Eso le relajaba. Pero la paz se acabó cuando a lo lejos vio acercarse a un grupo de personas entre las que se encontraba su padre, Narcisa, su prometida, y los padres de ella.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

Continuara...

Notas: Siento la tardanza, pero es que se me fue completamente la inspiración para continuarla. Ya se que este capitulo, para después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar no es suficiente, pero ahora que he vuelto a coger el hilo de la historia prometo mejorarlo a partir de ahora.


	5. Navidades

**CAZA EN EL LABORATORIO**

_**5º Parte: Navidades**_

Cuando Severus bajo a desayunar aquel día, se encontró con una gran cantidad de invitados de los Malfoy. Antes de que alguien le viera, decidió marcharse de allí. No deseaba estar en compañía de toda aquella gente y aún menos de la de Narcisa Black.

No sabía porque, pero el solo verla le hacía sentirse enfermo. Bueno, si sabía la razón aún que no quisiese aceptarla. Estaba celoso. Celoso porque ella iba a casarse con Lucius. Nunca le había caído bien esa mujer, pero el solo hecho de recordar la boda que se iba a celebrar a los pocos meses, hacía que aumentase su enemistad hacía ella.

No podía evitarlo. Por más que se negaba a aceptar que sentía algo por Lucius a parte de atracción, no soportaba la idea de que el se fuese a casar con aquella. No entendía por qué. ¿Qué más le daba a él lo que Lucius hiciese con su vida?

Pero por más que intentará negarlo y esconderlo, si, le importaba y mucho más de lo que podía imaginarse y eso lo enfurecía.

Deseaba salir de aquél lugar y no volver a verlo nunca más. Quería olvidarse de él y de sus sentimientos. Volvería con Andrei. Él no le traería tantas preocupaciones y con él tendría una vida tranquila. Lucius solo le traería problemas y más problemas. No, debía alejarse de él y cuanto antes mejor.

Esa misma tarde se marcharía. Ya se acercaba la Navidad y tenía que estar con su familia. Durante ese tiempo, acabaría el encargo del Lord y ya no tendría que volver. Por suerte, había encontrado una solución para crear la poción que le habían pedido. Pronto ya volvería a ser libre de Malfoy y todo regresaría a la normalidad. O eso es lo que esperaba.

Se dirigió hacía el laboratorio que se había convertido en su refugio mientras se encontraba en esa casa. Allí podía estar solo y el estar ocupado le hacía dejar de pensar en todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Pero ese día le era imposible dejar sus pensamientos de lado. Se odiaba a si mismo por su debilidad y su falta de voluntad. Se había prometido una y otra vez que no volvería a haber nada entre Lucius y él, pero cuando lo tenía delante de él solo deseaba poseer ese cuerpo.

Lucius era un imán para él. Era el único que lograba sacar esa parte pasional e irracional que siempre intentaba esconder. Le hacía perder el control como nadie más lo hacía.

Con Andrei las cosas eran diferentes. A su lado se sentía más seguro. Con él difícilmente perdía el control de sus acciones. Con él todo era muy fácil.

Empezó a pensar que era lo que realmente sentía por él. Sentía cariño, sí, eso no lo dudaba, pero ¿había algo más? No. Para que negar lo que era evidente, nunca había sentido por él nada más que cariño, nunca lo había amado.

Mientras pensaba en sus sentimientos hacía cada uno de los dos, Lucius entró en el laboratorio y se quedo parado en silencio observando al moreno.

-Pareces distraído.

-¿Lucius? No te oí entrar. ¿Decías algo?

-Digo que pareces distraído.

-Estaba pensando en que voy a hacer estas fiestas.- mintió el moreno.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?- ofreció Lucius.

-No, hay demasiada gente. Yo prefiero estar con mi padre y mi hermana. Hace tiempo que no los veo por estar aquí.

-Seguro que no quieres quedarte a hacerme compañía. No creo que vaya a poder aguantar yo solo a toda esa gente. Que aburridos que son todos.

-Es la vida que has escogido, Lucius. Te lo recuerdo. Tú mismo te lo has buscado así que no te quejes tanto.

-Severus, se supone que tendrías que apoyarme un poco.

-Apoyarte yo a ti ¿por qué?

-Porque... porque... No se, porque somos amantes¿te parece poco?

-Escúchame Lucius. Parece que hay algo que no ha quedado claro entre tú y yo. Yo no soy nada de ti. Solamente estoy aquí por trabajo.- dijo secamente.- Que hayamos tenido tú y yo algún que otro encuentro sexual, no significa nada. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Ha quedado muy claro, Snape. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a hacer compañía a mi futura esposa.

Lucius salió de la sala con su andar orgulloso, como si su orgullo no hubiera sido pisoteado en aquel lugar. Porque era así como se sentía realmente. Sentía que ese hombre solo estaba utilizándolo. Él no iba a permitir que lo tratasen así.

Severus se apoyo en la pared después de que el rubio saliera de aquella manera. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto lo que acababa de pasar¿Por qué Lucius había reaccionado así? Por un momento pensó que Lucius, a lo mejor, veía algo más en su relación que un mero encuentro sexual. Pero rechazó rápidamente esa idea. Era Malfoy, por dios.

No obstante, realmente no pensaba lo que había dicho. Al principio probablemente si era así, pero ahora ya no. Poco a poco, Lucius se había ido ganando un sitio en su corazón. ¿Como había llegado a ocurrir eso si nunca se había llevado bien con el joven Malfoy? Cada vez estaba más seguro que la única solución era irse de allí.

Aquella misma noche, después de hablar con el Sr. Malfoy, recogió sus cosas y se marchó a su casa sin despedirse de nadie. Tener que volver a enfrentarse a Lucius era lo último que deseaba en aquel momento.

Por su parte, Lucius estaba en su habitación encerrado sin ganas de ver a nadie. No soportaba más estar rodeado de aquella gente. Le sacaban de quicio, especialmente Narcisa. Cuando estaban juntos, ella no se separaba ni un solo momento de él, coqueteando y haciéndose la interesante. No la aguantaba. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero era la mujer más insoportable con la que se había cruzado jamás.

Cuando esa noche bajo a cenar, se encontró con la noticia de que Severus se había marchado a su casa. Y los días pasaron sin que ellos volviesen a verse.

En un principio hizo ver como que le daba igual que no estuviese allí, pero bien sabía que sin él en esa casa, esas fiestas se le iban a hacer eternas. No obstante le daba igual. No quería volver a saber nada más de él. No lo necesitaba. Seguro que si buscaba un poco, encontraría un amante mucho mejor que él. Tampoco era nada del otro mundo… O eso quería creer.

Pero cuando el día de Navidad, después de una larga fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy, se despertó entre los brazos de un joven moreno, de ojos negros, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Desde el día que Severus se había marchado, había buscado sin cesar a alguien que lo suplantara. Y, en ese momento, se daba cuenta que había estado buscando desesperado una copia de él. Pero como era bien sabido, ninguna copia supera al original.

Lo echaba de menos y solo habían pasado unos días desde la última vez que lo vio. Quería volver a escuchar su voz con aquel tono sarcástico propio de él. Quería volver a besarlo, a acariciar su piel, a escuchar sus gemidos pidiéndole más, a…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Severus la mañana siguiente a Navidad no se despertó hasta bien pasado el mediodía. Había pasado una noche muy movida con Andrei. Esa noche habían hecho las paces y ahora volvían a estar juntos. Severus le había contado todo lo que había sucedido y todo lo que sentía, omitiendo, claro esta, algunos detalles como por ejemplo que al que verdaderamente amaba era a Lucius y no a él. Andrei, finalmente había terminado por comprenderlo y perdonarlo. Luego, habían estado toda la noche celebrando su reconciliación.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, con un horrible dolor de cabeza debido a tanto alcohol que había tomado, entró su hermana a la habitación para llamarlo.

-Sev, papa dice que salgas. Ha venido a verte un chico muy guapo. Dice que es amigo tuyo. ¿Me lo presentarás?- pidió la niña.

-Claro que te lo presentaré. ¿Ha dicho como se llama?

-No me acuerdo.- dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

-No pasa nada, Rebeca. Diles que ya salgo.

Severus se puso de pie y busco algo de ropa para ponerse. Se tomo una poción para la resaca, se lavó un poco la cara para refrescarse y se dirigió al comedor desde donde se escuchaba la voz de su padre y su risa que debía estar hablando con el recién llegado. Al principio pensó que debía tratarse de Andrei, pero su padre jamás había aceptado su relación con él, así que debía ser otra persona. No tardó mucho en descubrir quien era cuando oyó su voz.

"Maldita sea. ¿Qué hace él aquí¿Es que ni en mi casa me puede dejar tranquilo?"

-Severus, mira quién a venido a vernos.- dijo el padre cuando entró en el salón para encontrarse con la figura de un muy sonriente Lucius sentado en un sillón.- le he invitado a quedarse a comer.

-Que suerte.- se dijo a si mismo por dentro.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Severus. Te marchaste de una manera algo apresurada. Ni siquiera te despediste.

-Si me despedí, pero estaba demasiado ocupado, Sr. Malfoy.- añadió el moreno con un cierto tono de reproche.

-No me llame así. Con lo que me costó que me llamaras Lucius.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa después de escuchar el tono que había utilizado el otro.- Sabe Sr. Snape, tiene un hijo muy trabajador. Me ha costado mucho sacarle de lo que estaba haciendo para que me hiciera compañía un rato.

-Yo estaba allí para hacer la poción, no para divertirme. Es por lo que me pagan.

-Creo que la comida ya está preparada. Si os queréis sentar, ahora la traerán.- dijo el Sr. Snape. Al cabo de unos minutos, el elfo de la casa les sirvió la comida.

Severus pasó la comida sin levantar la cabeza del plato. No tenía valor para mirar al invitado. Escuchó la conversación que mantuvieron su padre y el rubio y las constantes preguntas de la pequeña. Pero el no se atrevió a hablar.

Constantemente sentía aquellos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo sobre él. Sabía que Lucius estaba intentando provocar alguna reacción en él, pero no había nadie mejor que él escondiendo sus emociones. Sentía que el corazón le iba a cien por hora y las manos le temblaban, pero aun así su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, yo debería volver a mi casa, mi padre debe estar esperándome con todos los invitados que tenemos.

-Es verdad, he oído que su prometida y sus padres están pasando las fiestas en su casa.- dijo el Sr. Snape.- Los Black... una familia muy importante, sí. Desearía que mi hijo encontrase tan buen partido como tú.

-Su hijo tiene muchas buenas cualidades, seguro que terminará encontrándola.

-Mi hijo no esta por la labor. Se junta con gente poco conveniente para él. Como me gustaría que encontrase unos buenos amigos, como usted, por ejemplo.

-A mi me encantaría ser su amigo, si él estuviera dispuesto, claro esta.- dijo el rubio mirando a Severus de reojo y regalándole una sonrisa provocativa.

Severus cerró los ojos intentado calmarse. No había nada que le molestase más que escuchar hablar a su padre sobre ese tema y menos delante de Lucius.

-Recordad que están invitados para la fiesta que vamos a celebrar para fin de año. Espero poder verlos allí. ¡Ah, Severus! Puedes traerte a tu amiguito si quieres.- dijo despidiéndose y desapareciendo por la chimenea.

-No puedo creer que rechaces su amistad.- le recriminó el Sr. Snape a su hijo.- Por dios, Severus, es un Malfoy. ¿Sabes que significa eso?

-No me interesa ser amigo suyo, padre. No lo soporto. No puedo ni verlo.

-No exageres. Tampoco debe ser tan malo. A mi me parece un chico muy agradable.

-Pues no lo es. Es un prepotente, egoísta, narcisista...

-Creo que te entendí, no hace falta que sigas. Pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por llevarte bien con él, eso nos puede ser muy provechoso, hijo. Además, creo que él esta interesado en ti y no solo como amigo.

-Eso es imaginación tuya. ¿No ves que se va a casar?

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso? No veo que a él le importe mucho. Podrías sacar mucho partido a una relación con él. Es la persona más rica de toda Gran Bretaña. ¿Te imaginas siendo su amante?

-No. He dicho que no quiero saber nada de él.

-Pues es mucho más conveniente que ese novio que tienes. Vaya disgusto me has dado saliendo con alguien como ese. Podrías tener algo mucho mejor. Incluso Lucius lo ha dicho.

Severus miró furioso a su padre y, sin decirle nada, se fue de la casa. Necesitaba tomar el aire y despejarse la cabeza. Lucius solo le tría dolores de cabeza. ¿Por qué no podían entender que lo quería tener lo más lejos posible? Parecía que todo estuviese en su contra. Cuanto más se empeñaba en alejarse de él, más cerca lo tenía. Y, ahora, solo faltaba la obsesión de su padre en juntarlo con Lucius. Pero lo peor era que, por primera vez, quería hacer lo que su padre deseaba.

Esa noche, Severus pasó la noche en casa de Andrei intentando olvidar a ese rubio que se había ido metiendo en su vida lentamente, pero de una manera contundente. Pero por más que mirara a Andrei y por más que intentará pensar solo en él, en su mente, cada beso y cada caricia eran las de Lucius Malfoy.

Continuará...

**Nota:** Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero es que estoy totalmente sin inspiración para esta historia. Cada capitulo que escribo me convence menos TT. espero poder tener antes el siguiente capitulo. Gracias y besos a todos los que leen esta historia, especialmente a MIrels, Mey-mey y Snivellina.

Por cierto Mirels, no es que me guste el nombre de Andrei, es que en un principio, esta historia surgio a partir del ladron de almas y son los personajes de allí.


End file.
